Secret Meeting
by TheCookieNinjaxP
Summary: In this KixMa Kid and Maka are keeping a secret. But, they get found out by... Stein! o.Oll And Soul! What the heck is going on here? Well, let's see what happens! Oye, this is going to be a weird story! :D
1. Chapter 1

~I am SOOOO sorry for not writing anything for SOOO long! D: I've been so busy lately I haven't had time to sit down and type out these things! I hope you all understand! But, here's a whole story for ya guys! :D It's a KixMa. I hope you enjoy! :D~

* * *

**Soul: So, you FINALLY decided to show up and write something for those poor readers of yours, huh?**

**TheCookieNinja: Oh, shuttup. I've been busy! And I said I was sorry in that little author's note up there.**

**Soul: Riiight.. You're just sooo sorry. :P **

**TheCookieNinja: =_= You're really getting on my nerves. And because of that, I'm writing another KixMa Fanfic. So HAH! How do you like that!**

**Soul: ll_ Uhhh…. *D**_**ANG IT! WHY? WHYYY! SHE'S MINE! NOT HIS! T_T!***_

* * *

~Maka was up early cooking breakfast since it was her turn to cook today. She was just finishing up when she heard a door open and footsteps coming down the stairs.~

Soul: That smells good, what is it? *he yawned*

Maka: *setting the table* Oh, just the norm. Eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast, orange juice…. Nothing fancy.

Soul: Hmm…. *_Nothing fancy? She over did it…* _Let me guess, you're going "out" today, aren't you?

Maka: *a bit surprised* How did you know? O.o…..

Soul: Well, you've been doing this huge breakfast thing for a week or two now…

Maka: Oh.. I'm sorry…. Well, I made lunch for you too. It's in the fridge all you have to do is heat it up in the microwave.

Soul: So, you'll be gone all morning AND afternoon? o.o

Maka: Yeah… Sorry… But I'll be back in time for dinner! ^-^

Soul: Oh, cool… So… Where are you heading off too, hmm? *he gave a sly toothy grin*

Maka: *slightly blushes* Oh…Uh… Just around the city, ya know? The library. Yeah. I'm going to the library… ^-^" *her voice was a bit shaky*

Soul: *_Why was she just blushing? And… Why does it seem like she doesn't even know where she's going?* _Oh, alright then… o.o Have fun I guess…

Maka: *taking off her apron* Well, I have to get going now or I'll be late… Uhh… See ya later! *she grabbed her coat and left quickly*

Soul: *yells to her* Well, I'll probably go to Kid's or Black*Star's then! ….. *_Why would she be late to the library…? O.o Eh, whatever.* _

~At Kid's Mansion~

Liz: Kid? O.o Why are you in such a hurry?

Kid: *rushing to get ready* Umm.. I'm late… *he said in a distracted and distant tone*

Patty: *in a curious kid voice* Where ya goo-ing? *

Kid: That, Patty, is quite a confidential matter…. *looking into a mirror to make sure he looks symmetrical*

Patty: Awwww! But that's no fun! D: o.o…. What's Cong-fu-den-ti- ul?

Kid: Uhh.. It means it's a secret, Patty…

Liz: Fine then. Don't tell us.

Patty: But I wanna know what the secret is! *sad face*

Kid: *looks at the clock on the wall* Crap! I'm late! I must be leaving now. You two stay out of trouble… *turns and looks at Patty* and Patty, absolutely NO giraffe-napping. Do you understand?

Patty: AWWW! D:*super sad face* Ok…

Liz: Don't worry… I won't let her…

Kid: Good bye! *rushes out the door*

Patty: Bye bye! ^-^

Liz: Later….. *suspicious* What's gotten into him lately? …

Patty: I duuunnooo! ^-^

* * *

**Patty: I'm gonna kidnap a giraffe anyway! ^-^!**

**Kid: NO YOU ARE NOT. =_=**

**Patty: YES. I. AM. *scary face***

**Kid: … ok… you can kidnap a giraffe…. Ehehe… ^-^ll…..**

**TheCookieNinja: …. –No comment-**

* * *

~TUH DUH! There's the first part! Haha! Bet you can guess slightly what's gonna happen! Hehehe…. Anyway…. Yeah….. That's it for now…. Uhh…. –smokebomb- NINJA VANISH!~


	2. Chapter 2

~yay! The second chapter! :D I'm kinda writing this as I go so… If it seems weird and stupid… yeah, that explains it xD Anyway…. I bet you're like, stop typing already and write the chapter! Sheesh! xD ok, ok. Here I go…~

* * *

**Patty: Look! I have a new pet giraffe! *has a giraffe on a leash*  
**

**Cookie Ninja: Uhhh… Patty… where did you get the giraffe? **

**Patty: The zoo, DUH! You silly goose! :P**

**CookieNinja: … Ummm…. Well then….**

**ZooKeeper: Hey! You can't take our giraffe! |**

**Patty: Yes I can! *hops on giraffe* Let's go Mr. giraffe! *rides away on giraffe***

**CookieNinja&ZooKeeper: …..**

* * *

Patty: Liiiiizzz! Kid's acting funny again! D: Is he sick?

Liz: No, he's not sick Patty. But he has been acting like this for a while now…

Patty: And he didn't take us with him! He's being a big meanie! *pouts*

Liz: Yeah… He sure is… And I wonder why…

*knocking on door*

Patty: WHOO IISSS ITTT! ^O^

Soul: It's me, Soul.

Liz: *opens door* Oh, hey Soul.

Patty: *appears behind Liz* Hiii! ^-^

Soul: Hey.. *looks behind him* Umm.. Why's Kid in such a rush? O.o? And without you two?

Patty: *shrugs* We don't know! It's a mystery! :O

Liz: _ Yeah… He's been acting like that lately. And leaving without us and not saying where he's going either…

Soul: *a bit shocked* That's not like him. '.' *realizes something* Ya, know? Maka's been doing the same thing o.o

Liz: Really? Has she been doing it for a while too?

Soul: Yup. Hmm… O_O You don't think…. *his voice trails off*

Patty: Think what? Think what? O:?

Liz: *knows what he was going to say* O_O No way…

Soul: That would be weird….

Patty: *lost in the conversation* What? WHAT WOULD BE WEIRD! _ _

Liz: Yea… Plus, there's no way. I mean, aren't you and Maka together?

Soul: W-what? *surprised*

Liz: I mean, you two are ALWAYS together…

Soul: NO! IT's nothing like that, Liz! _ Noo….

Patty: Hmm… *interrupts them* I just called Tsubaki! :D They should be here soon! ^-^

Liz: O.o Uh.. Why'd you invite them over?

Patty: I dunno… Hmm.. We can have a party! :D

Soul: _ Okay then…

Liz: Uh.. No party. Remember what happened last time? A drunk Soul… And… o.O *smirks* hehe… and Soul likes Maka…

Soul: WHAT? O/O gah! Whatever.. /

Patty: HEHE! ^o^!

Liz: Oh! Come on in! Might as well wait for them to get here and all hang out I guess.

Soul: Oh, alright. *walks in*

~Meanwhile at the DWMA~

Maka: *standing in front of the DWMA* Hmm.. He's late.. But, he should be here soon. I'll wait a bit longer….

Kid: *walks up behind her and hugs her* Hey…

Maka: EEP! O/O

Kid: Haha! –smiles- It's just me. Sorry I'm late. Hehe…

* * *

**Liz: That boy better tell us what's going on! |  
Black*Star: Kid has a secret! :O SECRETS ARE BAD! BAD KID, BAD! **

**Soul: Black*Star. He's not a dog =_=…**

**Black*star: SO WHAT? WE COULD STILL TRAIN HIM! BELIEVE IT!**

**Naruto: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! GET YOUR OWN!**

**Black*Star: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! AND WHO CARES! BELIEVE IT BELIEVE IT BELIEVE IT!**

**Naruto: Grrr….. |**

**Black*Star: BRING IT, BLONDE FOX!**

***epic battle scene***

**CookieNinja: | BOYS! *grabs them by ear* KNOCK IT OFF. GO ELSEWHERE AND FIGHT. PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO READ.**

**Black*Star: Sorry… =_=… ow.. ow…. Please….ow… read… ow… and review!..**

**Naruto: Yeah! Read and review! Ow… ow… She's gonna hurt us! BELIEVE IT!**

* * *

~xD I just had to throw in Naruto… xD Well, I hoped you like chapter 2! Hehe… More to come! Don't worry! :DD Hahaha! Please! Read and review! Thanks all of you readers out there!~


	3. Chapter 3

~Hehehe… hello there all you people! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^-^ I know I take forever to update… I gotta fix that… Hmm….~

* * *

**Soul: Dude…. She sure did a number on you two! XDXD**

**Black*Star: x_x… ngh….**

**Naruto: x_x…. am I dead..?**

**TheCookieNinja: Now that that's taken care of… how bout we start the next chapter? What do ya say boys?**

**Black*Star&Naruto: Yes ma'am… -scared look-**

**-Kid runs past-**

**Liz: GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN..! |**

**Soul: uhh.. O.o**

* * *

Maka:Oh, no its fine! ^-^ So, what are we doing today?

Kid: Ohh, you'll see! Hehe… ;)

Maka: ^-^ Alright….

Kid: Well, come on! Let's go! –takes her hand and walks-

~Back at Kid's mansion~

Black*Star: -kicks down door- THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED!

Tsubaki: *says softly* Black*Star, what have I told you about kicking down doors?

Black*Star: o.o huh? Oh, umm.. That it's rude..

Tsubaki: Exactly, don't do it again.

Black*Star: Alright… But I'm sure Kid won't mind at all! :D

Liz: Uhh.. actually he will… remember? Symmetry freak?

Patty: -appears out of nowhere- Hi! ^-^ I have a new pet! *still has giraffe on a leash*

Tsubaki,Black*Star,Liz, and Soul: O_O….. uhh….

Kid: Here we are ! The zoo! ^-^

Maka: O:! I love the zoo! With all the cute animals… *smiles*

Kid: *gazing at her* I love your smile..

Maka: *blushes slightly* thanks ..(:

Kid: You're very welcome. Hehe.. *offerse arm*

Maka: *smiles happily and clings to his arm*

~Kid and Maka look around the zoo~

Maka: Hey, how come the giraffe exhibit is closed? O.o

Zookeeper: Well, you see, a young girl with blonde hair and a super happy personality kinda took our giraffes….

Kid: O_o… Ummm…. I see….

Maka: o_O oh gosh….

Kid: well… anyway…. Come one Maka! Let's go look at those exotic birds!

Maka: ok! *goes over*

Kid: I have a feeling that girl he described is Patty…

Maka: yeah…. Oh look how pretty those birds are!

Kid: Hmm.. they are pretty. But not as pretty as you! *gets real close to her so they're lips are almost touching*

Stein: Hmm? Maka, Kid?

Kid&Maka: GAAH! *jumps away from each other* We weren't doing anything!

Stein: Hmm.. *twists screw* I didn't ask that, but now I am suspicious.

Kid: Uh…. I just told her a secret is all!

Stein: Is that so?

Maka: yeah! H-he was telling me a secret!

Stein: *twist screw* ….. Uh huh…. Cuz it seems to me, you two are on a date.

* * *

**Patty: ^-^ I've got giraffes, I've got giraffes!**

**Stein: Do you now? May I have one? **

**Patty: o_O why? **

**Stein: *creepy face* Why to dissect of course! *twist screw***

**Patty: *screams* NOOO!**

**Liz: O.o! Gah! It's ok Patty... The scary teacher man won't dissect your giraffe... *hugging her***

**Naruto: o.o... who. are... you.. people!? HEY! COOKIENINJA!? HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T MADE ME THE STAR OF ONE OF THESE STORIES? HUH!? **

**CookieNinja: o.o well... Ok! I'll make you the star of a story ok!? sheesh!**

**Naruto: YES! I'M GONNA BE THE STAR OF A STORY! BELEIVE IT!**

**Sasuke: Shuttup you idiot. =_= ... Just read and review this story so it'll shut them up. Sheesh... **

* * *

~There's chapter 3! hope you liked it! more to come soon enough! Annd keep an eye out for A Naruto Fanfic! haha.. 0.o wait... dont actually take an eye out.. that would be painful and I'm sure I'd get A LOT of complaints... umm.. anyway... until next time!-vanishes-~


	4. Chapter 4

~Well…. This Ninja Is probably in serious trouble, Huh? Yeah… I haven't updated this story in AGES. Well, I am now and I'm aiming to finish it! I hope you guys aren't tooo mad at me o_oll…~

* * *

**Maka: Oh no, oh no, oh no…**

**Soul: What? Stop worrying. It's so not kewl.**

**CookieNinja: Soul, shuttup. Sheesh. If you don't be nice, I will NEVER write a SoxMa fanfic again.**

**Soul: O_O Yes ma'am…..**

**Patty: Hehehee you're silly! :D**

**Stein: Well, isn't that interesting. You take orders from her… *twist screw* Hmm… Well, I have some thinking to do…..**

* * *

Maka: Wh-what makes you think that Professor Stein? ^^ll

Stein: Well, I've been watching you for the past week…

Maka: *interrupts him* WHAT!?

Stein: Your dad was worried because you have been quite nice to him lately. *twists screw* And it seems I have found the cause of this.

Kid: This isn't a date! Wait… You've been stalking her?! O_o *is totally creeped out*

Maka: Ugh…. Of course my dad would do that…. Why can't he just stop worrying about me!

Kid: Maka, don't worry okay.

Stein: Oh, I'd be worried. I'm sure your father won't like this idea of his "baby girl" dating. But, then again, she's dating Lord Death's son…. Hmm.. *start thinking a bit ~twists screw~

Kid: Gah! No. You are not going to tell a single soul, person, or anyone or anything about this!

Maka: Please Professor Stein! Don't tell anyone!  
Stein: Hmm… *snaps out of thought* Well, that would be possible…. But.. *twist screw* What would I get if I didn't tell?  
Maka: *she doesn't think before she speaks* We'll do anything!

Stein: *a curious look comes across his face* Anything, you say?

Kid: *realizes what Maka just said* Wait! We won't do just anything. No experimenting on us or stuff like that. We'll even pay you or catch exotic animals for your dissections in class!

Stein: *thinks on this for a moment *

Maka: yeah! What Kid said! Please! Plus, we haven't even told any of our friends!

Stein: Well….. That sounds doable… -smiles- But I have only one request from the two of you.

*Maka and Kid give each other a worried look*

Stein: Why do you two have those looks on your faces? It isn't a bad task. I will keep your secret only if…. *twist screw*

Kid: Only if what? Come on, tell us!

Maka: What? O_o

Stein: You two have to clean my classroom every day for a month.

Maka: What? Seriously? Okay!

Kid: Hahaha, okay. That doesn't sound horrible!

Stein: Well, you say that now. My classroom seems to have…. Interesting things found in there… and after dissecting things.. is quite a messy place. Now, if you excuse me. I must be going. I have an exotic animal to abduct—I mean borrow for an experiment. *he turns and goes in the opposite direction*

Maka: Kid.. what the heck just happened? O_O  
Kid: I think we just got caught and figured out by… Professor Stein… O_O

*they both watch him walk away until he is out of sight*

* * *

**Soul: Oh, that's what she was worried about... **

**Liz: Oooo! Kid! You better have a good explanation ready for me when you get home!**

**CookieNinja: Oi, Liz. Chill out. You'll be filled in soon enough. The time has not come yet!**

**Liz: Ugh! Man, you better hurry up and write! **

**Kid: That was a frickin close one!**

**Maka: We.. have to... clean... his classroom? What the heck?**

**CookieNinja: Oh, that's coming too. Don't you worry one bit! ;)**

**Soul: Well, Yup... She updated.. Now, be kewl, read and review... I've heard there's more in store for this story...**

* * *

~Woot! Chapter 4! :D Okay, please don't all gang up in an angry mob and come after me! I am updating! And I will finish this! *gets writing*


	5. Chapter 5

~Arlight! Chapter 4! Here it is! SHhh! It's a secret! ;) Hehehe well.. Enjoy! :D~

* * *

**Stein: *twists screw* Well, are you people here to read this? Well, be prepared. This is going to get interesting. *a sly smile crosses his face and the light hits his glasses making the look creepy***

**CookieNinja: =_= Do. Not. Creep. Out. My. Readers! –pulls out a sword- Grrr….**

**Soul: Where the hell did that come from!? –looking around-**

**Stein: Ooo! What a lovely tool for dissection! *chuckles creepily***

**CookieNinja: Well, it is a nice sword isn't it? *admires sword for a moment*  
Soul: I have a bad feeling about this….  
CookieNinja&Stein: *look at Soul, then each other and smile evilly***

**Soul: Huh? O_o Uh… *starts backing away* Wh-Whoa there guys…. No ideas….**

**Stein&CookieNinja: *start creeping toward Soul***

**Soul: GAAAH! Hurry and read so she'll write some more! *takes off***

**Stein&CookieNinja: *chase after him***

* * *

~Meanwhile, back at Kid's Mansion. This is what's happening.~

-Soul and Liz are sitting on the couch while Black*Star and Patty are sitting around the small table playing a board game and Tsubaki is watching them, making sure they are both playing fair and don't start arguing-

Soul: So, any idea where Kid is? –he looked at Liz-

Liz: I have no idea. The only place I can think of is somewhere with perfect symmetry.

Soul: Yeah… There aren't that many of those places around here… Hmm..

Liz: Have any idea where *she half sings with a taunting smile* Maakaa is? –she smirks-

Soul: *says nonchalantly* Will you knock that off? Sheesh….. There is nothing between us!

Liz: Oh really now? *she gives a curious smile*

Soul: Yes really!

Liz: Well, if you say so. But I don't believe a word you say.

Patty: TSUBAKI! HE CHEATED!

Black*Star: I DID NO SUCH THING!

Patty: Yes you did! |

Black*Star: No I didn't! |

-they both growl at each other-

Tsubaki: *sighs* Will you two please not argue. Just tell me what happened Patty….

Black*Star: But I didn't cheat! I swear! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR DOESN'T HAVE TO CHEAT TO WIN! YAAAAAHHOOOO!

Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR!

-an argument between Patty and Black*Star with Tsubaki attempting to stop it breaks out-

Soul: Ugh… That moron….

Liz: Oye… Patty doesn't take losing well….

Soul: This fight isn't going to end well…..  
Liz: Not even….  
Patty: I WAS GOING TO WIN! YOU CHEATED!

Black*Star: NO! I'M JUST THE BETTER PLAYER! SO THEREFORE, I WON! YAAHOO!

Tsubaki: UGH! WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!

-a silence takes over the room-

Soul: Dang Tsubaki, didn't know you had it in you! Hehee

Liz: Whoa… O_o

Black*Star&Patty: *look at the ground and say in unison* Sorry Tsubaki….

Tsubaki: It's getting late. Come on Black*Star. Time to go home.  
Black*Star: Alright… Bye guys…  
Soul: See ya.

Liz: Later!

-Tsubaki and Black*Star leave*

Soul: Dang! It's already that late! *looking at the clock on the wall of a symmetrical 8 shape*

Liz: Crap! I better make dinner. I can't believe we missed lunch!  
Soul: Well, I gotta go, Maka should be home soon. See ya!

Liz: Bye! C'mon Patty! Let's make dinner!  
Patty: Yay! I get to cook!

Soul: *leaves Kid's mansion and heads home*

~And back to Maka and Kid!~

Maka: Oh! It's getting late and dark! I have to get home to make dinner for Soul and I.

Kid: Yeah, it is getting late… I'll walk you home, okay?

Maka: Oh! Okay! *her face was full of cheer and she smiled widely*

Kid: *takes her hand and weaves his fingers with hers*  
Maka: *smiles at him happily and kisses his cheek*

-They make their way to Maka's house-

* * *

**Liz: Awww! Look, she went back and included us in the story some more! How nice! Hmm.. If Soul is walking home... And Maka and Kid are walking home... Ooooo... Something's gonna happen!**

**Soul: What the heck are you talking about? **

**Kid: I don't understand her sometimes...**

**Maka: Liz, stop making assumptions please.**

**Liz: What's wrong with assumption? You know I'm right! ;)  
**

**Soul:*he growled at her* That's why we don't want you to make assumptions! **

**CookieNinja: *walks up with sword behind back and an evil grin*  
**

**Soul: O_o Umm.. guys... Do you think maybe.. uhh... You could help me..? *turns to his friends who all have magically vanished***

**CookieNinja: Hehehe... D**

**Soul: Oh shit... *runs***

**CookieNinja: *chases* **


	6. Chapter 6

~Well, hello there ^^ I do want to put a disclaimer on this! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. Even though sometimes I wonder about that…. Uh…. Anyway! I don't own it! :"D~

* * *

**Soul: Nggghh… =_= Why does my head hurt?**

**CookieNinja: Hehehe… Whatever do you mean? *Evil grin***

**Maka: o_O *cracks up laughing***

**Soul: What? Why are you laughing..? *starts looking around and turns red in the face* O/O**

**CookieNinja: Now, that my dear Maka, is a boy with a nice body!**

**Maka: ^/^ xDxD Hahahha, Indeed it is CookieNinja!**

**Soul: Awww! Come on! Where's my shirt and pants!? This is sooo messed up! Soo not kewl! /**

**CookieNinja: Hey, just be happy you still have your boxers, okay? ;)**

**Maka: *laughing her head off***

**Soul: Uuuuuuggggggghhhhhhh…! =/=**

* * *

~Maka and Kid are walking down the street arm in arm approaching her house~

Kid: Oh, I see your house.

Maka: yeah, I do too.

-in the distance-

Soul: Hey….. Is that…? No, it can't be… *rubs his eyes and looks back at the two figures in the night lit by a lamp* Whoa! It is! Maka and Kid? What the heck are they doing? *he stops walking and watches them*

-Kid and Maka walk up to the porch of the house-

Kid: So, I'll see you tomorrow? *he grabs her hands and slides his fingers in between his, standing so that he's facing her*

Maka: Of course! *she smiles*

Kid: I absolutely adore that smile of yours! Maka… You're so symmetrical. *he smiled sweetly at her*

Maka: *smiling up at him~ she notices the porch light hits his hair in a way that it makes the three white stripes seem to glow and his skin looks golden* Oh, I don't know….

Kid: Oh, but I do. I've never seen some one so symmetrical as you. I mean…. You're beautiful. *he raised his hand and caressed her cheek*

Maka: Kid…. *she stared into his golden eyes as his face slowly grew closer to his*

Kid: Maka… *he whispered and she could feel his breath on her lips*

Maka: *her faced turned a slight red as Kid's lips touched hers~ she leaned into the kiss*

Kid: *he kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her waist*

Maka: *she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him~ suddenly the kiss ended just as quick as it had begun*

Kid: Well… I better go before Liz gets suspicious…. And I'm sure Soul will be back anytime…. Goodnight, Maka. *he kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes*

Maka: *her face was still a slight red color* Oh.. r-right….. Good night, Kid. *she smiled and watched him turn to leave. She unlocked the door and went inside.*

-in the distance-

Soul: I can't believe my own frickin eyes…. Did I just see that? What the hell is going on!? Uggh! *he started to fill with rage* Whatever…. I'll just get her to spit out what's going on one way or another….. Great… I'm talking to myself.. So not kewl… *he shoved his hands in his jacket pocket and walked toward the house he shared with his meister*

Maka: Oh! Hey Soul! You're home! *she was in the kitchen cooking*

Soul: Hey… *he walked in and plopped on the couch, watching his meister cook*

Maka: So how was your day?

Soul: Eh, nothing exciting… What about yours?

Maka: Oh, just the same… Lots of reading and stuff like that…

Soul: _Hmm… I'll ask her about the "book" she was reading…hehehe…_ So… What did you read today?

Maka: Huh? *she stopped what she was doing and looked up*

Soul: What? Did I stutter? I asked what you were reading today.

Maka: Oh… Uh… Well…. You wouldn't be interested in it…..

Soul: Oh really..? *a smirked* I think I am interested in it.

Maka: Why would you say that?

Soul: *stands up and starts walking towards her* Well, for one, I have an interest in this…. Subject.

Maka: Subject? *she looked at him blankly* What are you talking about?

Soul: *standing in front of her now* Oh, well, I just happen to think that what you were reading was VERY *he emphasized the word* interesting. *he stepped closer to her*

Maka: S-Soul… What are you doing? *she could feel his breath at the back of her neck*

Soul: Well, *he whispered into her ear* You're gonna tell me what's going on with you and Kid.

Maka: * she gasped and her face turned a dark shade of red* W-what are you talking about?

Soul: Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you two on the porch when I was walking back from Kid's place. So, get explaining, my meister.

* * *

**Maka: Oh crap! He's gonna kill me!**

**CookieNinja: Oh, no he won't! Don't you worry! The only one who's gonna do any killing is me! :D  
**

**Soul: YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HANGING!? WHAT THE HELL!?**

**CookieNinja: Indeed I am. You're just gonna have to wait until I write the next chapter.**

**Soul: DAMN YOU!**

**CookieNinja: Watch your mouth! **

**Liz: Hey, guys... Why does Soul only have his boxers on? 0.o**

**Soul: GAAAH! /! I forgot about that! **

**Black*Star: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SOUL DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DRESS HIMSELF! XDXD THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR IS EVEN ABLE TO DRESS HIMSELF!**

**Liz: Moron. *throws brick at him***

**Black*Star: Ouch! *falls over* _ **

**Maka: Uhhh... Well... Please read and review! :D**

* * *

~Alright. Well, my writing is getting more detailed! O: Soo... Yeah... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll get cracking on the next! :D~


	7. Chapter 7

~Updating…..Updating….. Author is now writing… Please be patient….. beep…..beep…. Hahaha, Chapter 7! Beep…. Beep….. CookieNinja does not own SoulEater….. Even though she thinks she does… Beeep….xD It's like a machine! Hahaha~

* * *

**Soul: Gaaah! Finally! I can't take being left hanging like that! It's so not kewl!**

**CookieNinja: Oh, hush! I'm writing. Sheesh… And who said you could put clothes on?**

**Kakashi: -appears reading- -_\\**

**CookieNinja: O_O …. **

**Soul: Uhh… ? I don't think he belongs here…**

**CookieNinja: ) –glomps- Hehehehehe ^^**

**Kakashi: O.o? –shrugs and goes back to reading-**

**Soul: O.o umm… how old is he? And you're how old? PEEEEDDDOOOOO.**

**Maka: o.o…? Soul, what the heck is going on here?**

**Kakashi: I dunno. But I like the attention. ;)**

**Soul: Oh that's just sick. Start the chapter already! o_o**

* * *

Maka: *she stops what she was doing and tries to get away from Soul* I… I don't know what you're talking about. o/o

Soul: *grabs her arm and spins her around so that she is facing him* Oh, but you do. You're bright red Maka. So, explain.

Maka: Th-there's nothing to explain!

Soul: -sighs- Lying is so unkewl Maka…

Maka: I'm not-

Soul: Just admit it. You and Kid are dating. I mean, I saw you two kissing just a bit ago. And, it explains the weird behavior for both of you.

Maka: Umm… Well….. Uhhh….. Please don't tell! It's supposed to be a secret! /

Soul: Oh, I won't tell. Kewl guys aren't narks.

Maka: Oh thank you Soul! *she hugs him*

Soul: o/o Uhh… Y-yeah… whatever…. *turns away* I'm going to my room.

Maka: Oh, okay! (:

~And at Kid's house….~

Kid: *walks through the front door* That was a lovely da—

Liz: Why are you home so late? *suspicious look*

Kid: L-liz! What are you doing? Why are all the lights off down here?!

Liz: Don't avoid my question. Spill it. What have you been up to?!

Kid: Nothing! I was just…. At the zoo! Fixing all the asymmetrical things!

Liz: Oh really not?

Kid: Yes really! *spots a lamp that isn't perfectly symmetrical* WHAT. ON. LORD. DEATH'S. CITY. IS. THAT!?

Liz: o.O what? Oh, the lamp? That's just a lamp that Patty said she "had" to have.

Kid: IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL IN ANY WAY!

Liz: Jeez, calm down will ya? It's just a lam-

Kid: No! I refuse to have such an asymmetrical article in my home! Get it out!

Liz: What the hell Kid!

Kid: *having OCD attack*

Liz: ugh! *smacks him upside the head* STOP. IT.

Kid: Oww! Was that really necessary?

Liz: Yes. Patty! Come take your lamp to your room!

Patty: *pops up from behind couch* Okay! ^^ *grabs lamp and disappears behind couch*

Kid&Liz: O_O….. What the….?

Liz: Anyway, Kid! Back to my questioning!

Kid: Uhh.. Would you look at that! It's late! Time to go to bed! *he hurried to his room*

Liz: Ugggh! I WILL FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON! *goes to her room*

Kid: *shuts door behind him, leans against it and slides to floor* Oye… I don't know how much longer we can keep this a secret….. It's getting harder….. Hmm.. We have class tomorrow… Better make sure everything is ready and perfectly symmetrical… *gets stuff ready for tomorrow*  
Liz: *slams door behind her* That Kid! I swear! He drives me insane! Avoiding my questions like that! Ugh!

Patty: *giggling* Oh sis, don't worry! I know what Kid's hiding! *smiling innocently*

Liz: How the heck do you know?

Patty: Because mister giraffe told me! He saw Kid at the zoo! But, he wasn't making things symmetrical!

Liz: The giraffe told you? O_o…

Patty: Mhm! ^^

Liz: Well, c'mon! Tell me!

* * *

**CookieNinja: And slowly everyone is finding out! WAAHAHAHAHAHa! *hugging kakashi***

**Liz: That is just plain creepy CookieNinja... Just creepy...**

**CookieNinja: Whaaaaat? :P I don't know what you're talking about!**

**Kid: Oh man... This is bad... Everyone's gonna find out...**

**Soul: Oh quiet freaking out. We knew that was coming! Sheesh!**

**Maka: Soul! Don't be mean to him!**

**Soul: I wasn't being mean! I was just stating the obvious!**

**Kakashi: Ummm... I do have one question... Who exactly are you people?**

**Kid,Maka,Soul: O_O Well, who the heck are you?**

**Kakashi: Hmm... Excellent point...**

**CookieNinja: Umm... Well then...**

**Black*Star&Naruto: AND THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! WAHAHAHAHAHA! YAAAHOOO!/BEELIIEEVE ITT!**

**CookieNinja,Kakashi,Soul,Maka,Kid: O_O? How the hell did those two become friends!?**

**Excalibur: FOOOLS! READ AND REVIEW! FOOLS!**

* * *

~And there ya go! yeah... This story is being dragged out o.O but, everyone's gonna find out soon. and then yup... Hahwha :)


	8. Chapter 8

~Annnnd here's chapter 8! Hehehe…. Yeah….. This will be umm… interesting?~

* * *

**Liz: Oh come on! How does a giraffe talk!?**

**CookieNinja: It has special magical powers.**

**Naruto: It's a ninja! **

**Liz: Uh huh…. O_o**

**Patty: Don't make fun of Mister giraffe! He is very nice! **

**CookieNinja: We're not making fun of him! No ma'am! O_O**

**Patty: Oh, okay! *smiles***

**Spirit: Gaaaah! Where have I been this whole story!? My poor little Maka is being cruelly violated by Lord Death's son! Well….. I guess that couldn't be such a bad thing… Oh what am I saying!? It's HORRIBLE! Maaakaa! Daddy's coming!**

**Maka: *annoyed* Maaaakaaaa… CHOP!**

**Spirit: _ … Ouch….**

* * *

Patty: Hmm… I don't know…. You were mean to Mister Giraffe earlier….

Liz: I'm sorry! Sorry Mister Giraffe! Now, please tell me what Kid was doing?

Patty: Hmm….. Are you sure you're sorry? Mister Giraffe doesn't believe you.

Liz: Yes! I'm very, very sorry.

Patty: Mister Giraffe says he thinks you're sorry. And he said it's okay for me to tell you the secret.

Liz: Thank you! Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. !

Patty: Okay, okay! Don't pressure me! *pouts*

Liz: Okay… Sorry… I'm just…. Excited!

Patty: Well, Mister giraffe says that right before I took him out of that horrible cage, he saw Kid with a girl. And they were almost kissing. But them a creepy man with a screw in his head came and interrupted them.

Liz: O_O Uh huh… Continue…. *absorbing in the information*

Patty: Then, he says they talked for a bit. That's all he saw! *smiles*

Liz: That's it? Who was this girl? Does he remember what she looked like?

Patty: Mister Giraffe says he couldn't see her very well.

Liz: Gaaah! Alright. Thank you uhh… Mister Giraffe…

Patty: Sis, he says you owe him.

Liz: What? I don't owe that giraffe anything!

Patty: Yes you do! He told you what he saw! So, you owe him! *she's getting angry*

Liz: Umm.. Okay, okay.. o_O… What does the giraffe want? =_=

Patty: *asks the giraffe what he wants* Oh, he said he wants you to get him a bunch of green leaves and stuff like that to eat.

Liz: Are you serious?

Patty: *nods head* Yes. But he said you don't have to give it to him right away. Just when you can. Or else he'll sick his giraffe friends on you.

Liz: Alrighty then… _Sheesh… does this giraffe have a gang or something?!_

Patty: Okay! Time to take mister giraffe for a walk! Bye bye sis! *climbs through window and hops on the giraffe's back* Bye bye sis! *she and the giraffe leave*  
Liz: O_O Umm.. That was just odd…. I can't believe I just talked to a giraffe… Well… through Patty, but still…..

~Patty and her Giraffe~  
Patty: *giggles* Oh, mister giraffe! I know you saw the girl! What did she look like?

Giraffe: *makes giraffe noises*  
Patty: Oh! That sounds like Maka! Kid was with Maka! Ooooo! =^o^=

Giraffe: *makes more sounds*

Patty: Hehehe…. I knew they liked each other! *giggles to herself*

Giraffe: *somehow laughs with her*

Patty: But, we won't tell my sister okay? It's a secret. A secret we can't tell to anyone for any reason!

Giraffe: *nods head*

Patty: Hehehe... You're such a good giraffe! I'm not going to take you back to that horrible zoo!

Giraffe: *shows happiness at this remark and walks along with glee*

* * *

**Spirit: Where the heck did she learn to talk to giraffes?**

**Patty: *appears out of nowhere* That's a secret! ^-^ Hehehehe**

**Liz: Even I don't know where she learned that...**

**Yoite: *wanders by* Hmm... **

**CookieNinja: I claim that ninja! *runs after him***

**Maka: Noo! Get back here! You have to keep writing! *chases after***

**CookieNinja: *glomps Yoite* Nope! Not unless he's coming with me!**

**Maka: Uhh.. O_oll... I don't care. **

**Liz: You can have him! Just finish the story! although... He is kinda cute...**

**Maka: Liz! **

**Liz: Yeah, yeah... **

**Yoite: umm... Read... Review... and... Help me...? *pleading look* **


End file.
